Conventionally, as a medical system used in a medical institution or the like, for example, an endoscope system used in a hospital is included. An endoscope system has, for example, a configuration that includes an endoscope processor to which a scope (an endoscope), a monitor, and the like are connected, and in which the endoscope processor is connected to an in-hospital LAN (Local Area Network). In addition, an endoscope processor and a scope, a monitor, and the like that are connected to the endoscope processor are generally provided in the same room (e.g., an inspection room).
In the above-described endoscope system, when a device (e.g., a scope) that is connected to the endoscope processor fails, this fact is displayed on the monitor and reported to a user (e.g., a doctor or a nurse). That is, the fact is reported to a user that is in the same room. In such a case, the user that has confirmed the notification makes contact with persons concerned (a maintenance person, etc.), confirms the presence or absence, location, and the like of an alternative device, and replaces the failed device with the alternative device.
In the medical system, in addition to the above-described endoscope system, various other types of systems are known. For example, a medical device management system (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-92183 etc.) that manages medical devices in a medical site, an endoscope system (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-263063 etc.) including an endoscope processor that processes image signals from an electronic endoscope and displays images on a monitor, a medical service support system (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-228946 etc.) that manages statuses of medical devices used in a medical service, and the like are known.